Age Of Youth (AU) Yoonseok
by Carolice
Summary: Adaptación del drama coreano "Age of Youth" o "Hello my Twenties" (Pareja Jin Myung y Joon Park adaptada a Hoseok y Yoongi) / Min Yoongi desarrolla su labor de Sous-Chef en un reconocido restaurante, mientras Jung Hoseok hace malabares con tres empleos, uno de ellos siendo mesero en dicho lugar.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

-¡Maldicion! ¡Maldicion!.- soltó Hoseok, corriendo a lo que sus piernas podían para alcanzar el autobús, luego de su última clase en la academia.- No te vayas.- rogó en un jadeo.

Apenas siendo las 15:30 de la tarde, el sol resplandecía pareciendo querer quemar su piel. Sus pies ardiendo a medida que daba el siguiente paso a la parada del autobús justo en la siguiente cuadra. Sin embargo, el transporte no hizo caso a su ruego, y se alejó provocando que ralentizara su paso y terminara apoyando su cuerpo cansado sobre sus rodillas, jadeando por aire.

Sus hombros subiendo y bajando.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, chequeando el horario de buses, percatándose de que el siguiente llegaría en 25 minutos más.

No llegaría al trabajo a tiempo.

Así que guardó el teléfono y volvió a correr.

* * *

Min Yoongi sostuvo las páginas de la revista que leía, evitando que el viento cambiara el artículo que había captado su atención.

Estaba en el patio trasero del restaurante, sentado bajo la agradable sombra que generaba el cerezo, el viento moviendo su flequillo mientras ojeaba desinteresadamente tras de sí hacia la entrada en donde los camiones que suelen traer inventario, entran.

Volvió su atención a la revista y soltó un suave gruñido, apoyando su mejilla contra sus nudillos.

* * *

Hoseok alcanzó a divisar el árbol característico del patio trasero, pidiéndole internamente a sus piernas para que resistieran un poco más.

Limpiándose el sudor con el dorso de su mano, entró jadeando ante la puesta en subida, descolgándose su mochila antes de estirar su brazo para abrir la puerta.

- _¡Jung Hoseok!_

Sintió su espalda sudar frío, y su respiración trastabillar, quedándose de una pieza. Volteó con una expresión de culpa, enfrentándose al _sous chef._

Hizo una reverencia- quizás demasiado exagerada-.

 _-Lamentó llegar tar-_

-Aún te quedan 10 minutos.- interrumpió Yoongi, caminando hasta quedar frente a él.

Le mostró su reloj de muñeca, provocando que Hoseok formara una perfecta "O" con sus labios, sacando su celular para comprobar la hora, como si se tratáse de una broma.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse por fin, pero la mano firme de Yoongi sobre su hombro lo hizo volver a tensarse.

-Descansa.- agregó haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia atrás, siguiendo de largo para entrar al restaurante. Sin volver a tener contacto visual.

Hoseok guió su mirada hacia la mesa bajo el cerezo, había un vaso de agua con hielo descansando frente a una revista.

* * *

 _-¡3 platos de fideos fritos con salsa de camarón!._ \- gritó el chef leyendo la última orden.

- _¡Si chef!_.- contestaron los cocineros. El sonido del aceite en contacto con los wok, y el fuego encendiéndose en las cocinas inundando el lugar.

La cocina funcionaba en perfecto orden. Era un restaurante 5 estrellas, y la calidad de sus empleados era la más alta, además de que había un estricto orden llevado por el gerente Min Sung Wook.

Aunque el chef había establecido reglas claras con él.

" _Yo controlo mi cocina, usted controla a los meseros_ "

Y Yoongi no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello.

Dejó los platos sobre el mesón que daba al pasillo con el salón principal y se acercó al micrófono que lo comunicaba con los meseros a través de sus auriculares.

Presionó el botón.

-Listo el pedido para la mesa 6.

Se volteó hacia sus sartenes, frunciendo los labios por un segundo mientras limpiaba sus manos contra su delantal negro, como si meditara algo, para voltearse hacia las cámaras en la parte superior de la pared, que proyectaban lo que ocurría en el comedor.

Pudo ver a Hoseok colocar su mano sobre su oído, presionando el auricular para luego encaminarse por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Fue cosa de segundos para que apareciera frente a él, colocando los platos en sus manos y uno de sus antebrazos, haciendo el equilibrio suficiente.

Yoongi bajó la vista antes de percatarse que Hoseok le había dado una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

* * *

-¡Vamos al bar!.- exclamaron varios empleados ya habiendo terminado el día.

-Chef, debe acompañarnos.- le insistió una chica, su cabello rubio ondeando de un lado a otro, a medida que tomaba del brazo a Yoongi y lo balanceaba, como si fuese una niña pequeña. Él se mantuvo serio.- Trabajó muy duro.

-¿Qué hay de Hoseok?.- preguntó mirando hacia las puertas del restaurante, para luego encontrarse con muecas de desagrado de la misma chica y los demás.

-Dijo que: _"No podía"_.- farfulló moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, en un gesto burlesco.- Nunca sale con nosotros.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en que la chica aún mantenía su agarre firme y el resto comenzó a charlar y convencer al resto de los cocineros.

-Por hoy paso.- rechazó deshaciendo el agarre.- Gracias de todas formas, Bong Sun.- agregó mirando a la chica, quien inclinó su labio inferior hacia afuera.

El resto hizo un sonido de desánimo, y optaron por marcharse hasta el bar caminando juntos. Yoongi expulsó el aliento contenido, esparciendo vapor desde sus labios, volviendo a mirar hacia el restaurante, bajando la vista hacia su reloj de muñeca.

* * *

Hoseok tenía tres empleos.

Los fines de semana trabajaba durante toda la noche de cajero en un Mini-Market , y cuando se le daba la oportunidad, hacia reemplazo algunos días en la semana. También hacía el aseo aquellos días por la mañana en la casa de una vecina.

Y luego estaba el restaurante, que era su empleo de lunes a viernes, luego de sus clases en la Academia de danza.  
No era barato estudiar ahí, y necesitaba el dinero, además con eso podía pagar el alquiler también.

Soltó un suspiro, cambiándose a su ropa casual, golpeando sus hombros con sus ojos cerrados, sintiéndose un poco cansado.

Últimamente sentía que el trabajo lo estaba matando. Pero lo hacía de todas formas, porque _maldición_ , le había costado la vida entera poder dedicarse al baile y no iba a dejar que el sueño quedara solo en eso. En un sueño.

Cerró su casillero, colgándose su bolso y pagando la luz de los camarines.  
Y el punto era, que no se sentía agobiado por toda esa presión, al contrario, sentía que debía mantener constantemente su mente ocupada o no sería capaz de dejar de pensar.

Porque eso solía hacer, pensar un _montón._

Revisó la hora en su celular desinteresadamente. Sus ojos se ampliaron de par en par.

-¡Mierda!.- soltó volviendo a correr como aquella mañana, esquivando las mesas y empujando la entrada principal del restaurante.

El patio vacío.

* * *

Min Yoongi hizo tronar sus nudillos, caminando lentamente hacia la parada del autobús. Sus labios levemente fruncidos.

Estaba un poco frío a pesar de que los días cálidos estaban abundando. Yoongi sentía que de cierta forma pertenecía a esos días.

Lo hacían querer creer que habrían cambios.

El último autobús ya estaba doblando la esquina para cuando chequeó nuevamente su reloj y enviaba una mirada hacia la vereda vacía tras él.

* * *

-¿Por qué no me compro una bicicleta?.- se quejó Hoseok entre jadeos, cruzando a través del parque para llegar hasta la parada de autobús.- _Oh, porque necesitas el dinero_.- se respondió burlescamente en una risa chillona.

Fue en ese momento en que vio que las puertas del transporte se estaban cerrando y sintió su mundo caer, pero su mirada captó a un chico golpeando la puerta del chofer, provocando que volviera a abrirla.

-¿Llega hasta el puente Go Sang?.- alcanzó a escuchar, pero cerró sus ojos, y continuó aprovechando esos segundos demás que le estaba provocando esta persona.- La verdad es que estoy un poco perdido, llevo esperando cerca de 20 minutos.

Hoseok sintió su alma volver al cuerpo para cuando logró llegar hasta la puerta y colocar un pie dentro. Se volteó enfrentando al chico que aún intentaba hablar con el chofer.

-Este autobús lo deja a dos calles de...- su voz se silenció cuando reconoció a Min Yoongi.- _¿Chef...?_

-Muchas gracias.- dijo agachándose mirando al chofer.- Creo que iré a la estación de trenes.

-¿Tomas el transporte?.- susurró sin entender, recibiendo de vuelta la mirada impenetrable característica.

-Mi motocicleta está en el restaurante.- afirmó antes de que las puertas se cerraran, sintiendo su corazón saltar un latido. _¿Había ido hasta la parada del autobús sólo para ayudarlo?_

* * *

 _Wow... Han pasado años desde que no publicaba algo en esta plataforma._

 _Hay muchos sentimientos que deseo compartir, pero creo que debo ir informándolos poco a poco._

 _Esta historia está publicada en Wattpad, bajo mi autoría, este no es un plagio y lo hago, porque la plataforma ha tenido problemas y deseo tener un respaldo también._

 _Ansío leerlos a ustedes!_

 _~Carolice_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hoseok se dejó caer contra el asiento del autobús. Era un día bastante caluroso, para ser primavera y ya estar anocheciendo.

Era ese clima cálido que lo hacía pensar.

Luego de subir al transporte anoche, pudo ver como Min Yoongi se quedó en la parada del autobús, como si quisiera asegurarse de que el bus continuara su camino. Siguió mirándolo por la ventana, observándolo hasta que dieron la vuelta e inevitablemente lo perdió de vista.

Tragó un sorbo de su botella de agua, guardándola posteriormente en su mochila. Soltó un suspiro, volviendo a su gesto clásico de golpearse los hombros para aliviar la tensión que solía tener. _¿Min Yoongi siempre era así de amable?_

La mayoría describiría a Min Yoongi como cualquier cosa menos amable. Pero podía verlo.

Siempre alcanzaba a ver desde el rabillo del ojo cómo es que bajaba el fuego de la cocina del chef que estaba a su lado si es que era necesario, mientras el otro estaba ocupado.

Limpiaba los bordes de los platos y los colocaba en la posición exacta para que los meseros no tuvieran necesidad de voltearlos.

Intentaba terminar su almuerzo de los primeros para poder ocuparse de los últimos detalles de su uniforme y la cocina en general.

Era muy amable.

Y era amable _con él._

Su celular vibró con una nueva notificación, sacándolo de los pensamientos.

 _"Hoseok, no olvides los tragos. Hay que celebrar a lo grande!~"_

Negó con la cabeza. Jin siempre podría encontrar una razón para celebrar.

 _"Hyung, llevaré pasteles de pescado y arroz, así que el resto debe traer frituras"_

Hoseok sonrió. Tae siempre lograba encontrar los mejores pasteles del barrio. No sabía exactamente como lo hacía.

Agradeció no tener que hacer un reemplazo esa noche.

* * *

-¡Debes dejar comer a los demás!.- gruñó Jimin, abriendo una segunda bolsa de frituras, esparciéndola en un recipiente.

-Hyung, no seas así. Estoy en crecimiento.- gruñó Jungkook, comenzando a comer, siendo golpeado por los palillos de Tae, quien alejó su mano para tener acceso a los pasteles.

-Celebremos... _¡Celebremos!_.- exclamó Jin algo borracho, tomando otro sorbo de su lata de cerveza, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Hoseok, quien sostenía su segunda lata, y comía frituras.- _¿Sabes que eres mi favorito?_

-Claro, claro.- soltó entre risas, palpando su cabello, dandole de comer en la boca, provocando que le lanzara un beso en un exagerado gesto con su brazo libre.-¿Qué celebramos esta vez, por cierto?

Un silencio rodeó la mesa de pronto.

Estaban en la cocina de su departamento compartido. Las habitaciones al fondo del pasillo, mientras el comedor tenía contacto directo con ellos, separados por un par de escalones.

-¡Tu día libre, hyung!.- dijo Tae, su boca con comida aún. Dejando a un lado los palillos, para comenzar a beber de su lata.- Es un milagro que no trabajes.

-No puedo creer que tu cuerpo resista tres empleos.- susurró Jungkook logrando sacar frituras sin que Jimin le diera una mirada de reproche.- Apenas puedo con las clases.- agregó mordiendo un trozo.

-Apenas tienes tiempo para nosotros, hyung...- dijo Jimin jugando con la lata sobre la mesa, haciéndola girar con la punta de su dedo índice.- ¿O es que tienes a alguien más que ocupa tu tiempo y tus empleos son excusa?.- agregó en una sonrisa pícara, provocando que Hoseok comenzara a toser, sacando risas del resto.

-Oh, _Hoseok-ah_ tiene un amor.- canturreó Jin, estirándose dramáticamente sobre la mesa, alcanzando otra lata.

-Nadie se enamora de una persona con tres empleos.- aclaró rápidamente, queriendo sonar serio, pero de todas formas sacó risas de los demás.- ¿Qué?

-Eres extremadamente carismático para que alguien no se fije en ti, hyung.- dijo Jungkook rodando los ojos.-¿No hay nadie?

- _¡Oh, tengo tres empleos!_.- exclamó Tae poniéndose de pie, su antebrazo contra su frente, su cara aguantando la risa.- _Nadie puede fijarse en mi. No hay tiempo para el am-_

- _¡Debo decirte algo!_.- contestó Jimin poniéndose de piel, acercándose a su lado, fingiendo una pared invisible detrás de Tae, simulando que lo acorralaba contra ella.- _Tú... me gustas, Hoseok-hyung._

- _¡Oh, Jiminnie!_.- exclamó Tae tapándose la cara, fingiendo vergüenza.

Jin estalló en carcajadas, golpeándose las rodillas, mientras Jungkook aplaudía dejando su risa salir.

Hoseok frotó su rostro, sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Aclaró su garganta, dejando su cerveza a medio terminar, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día.

 _Claro que no había nadie que ocupara su tiempo._

-Suficiente por hoy.- soltó acumulando un poco de basura, tirándola.

-Pero Hyung.- reclamó Jungkook en un puchero.- Es temprano.

-Tenemos clase mañana.- dijo acariciando la cabeza de Jin, quien no dejaba de intentar abrazarlo.- Gracias por la celebración, chicos.- agregó sonriendo dulcemente, para seguir con su camino al fondo del pasillo.

Tae lo siguió con la mirada, bajo la nueva discusión de Jimin y Jungkook y los gritos de Jin expresando su amor por si mismo, a sus vecinos.

* * *

Hoseok terminó su desayuno, dejando la loza en el lavaplatos y acercándose al baño para lavarse los dientes.

La puerta se abrió antes de llegar, encontrándose frente a frente con Tae. Su cabello desordenado, y su cara algo hinchada debido a que recién se despertaba, y sus ojos aún algo entrecerrados.

-Buenos días, hyung.- dijo somnoliento.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido.- contestó entrando, dejando la puerta abierta mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

-Suspendieron mi clase de esta mañana.- dijo alzándose de hombros.

-Eso explica por qué te quedaste hasta el final de esta celebración.- dijo Hoseok arreglando su cabello, escupiendo la pasta dental y enjuagándose.

Tenía que apresurarse para alcanzar a practicar un par de minutos antes que la sala de baile comenzará a llenarse.

- _Hyung..._

Tae estaba frente al mesón en donde se preparaban sus desayunos, esperando que el agua hirviera.

-¿Estás molesto por lo que te dijimos ayer?.- preguntó en voz baja, deslizando sus dedos sobre la madera.

Hoseok recordó las bromas sobre un supuesto novio que tenía escondido. Y la cosa era que no le molestaban los dichos de sus compañeros de habitación, sino que, nunca solía estar atento a ello. Si alguien tenía interés en él, era un distraído.

No era un tema que matara su sueño.

-Claro que no.- dijo guardando su cepillo, acercándose al refrigerador para sacar algo para el camino al trabajo.- ¿Por qué lo haría?

-De seguro hay alguien.- dijo mirando sus uñas.- Solo no te has dado cuenta, hyung.- agregó con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa amable. Hoseok devolvió la sonrisa y guardó las cosas en su mochila.

* * *

Hoseok aparentemente había comenzando con el pie izquierdo.

Sus pensamientos se había marchado hacia las bromas de la noche pasada, recordando el como si se tratara de un disco rayado la idea de tener un amor oculto. Y es que el simple hecho de que alguien lo quisiera de esa forma le parecía una tontería. Su estilo de vida no lo dejaría tener el tiempo suficiente para compartirse con otra persona... Ademas nunca había tenido novio, _maldición._

-Disculpa.- le dijo un cliente al par de segundos de haber entregado un plato a la mesa más cercana. Se acercó rápidamente con una sonrisa.- Pedí esta carne a medio punto y está cocida por completo.

Min Sung Wook, el gerente, estaba a un par de metros, colocando una cara de pocos amigos al escuchar el comentario. Hoseok parpadeó un par de veces más de lo necesario, recordando el pedido en su mente.

 _Rayos._

-Lo solucionaré de inmediato.- contestó retirando el plato, disculpándose y caminando hacia la cocina.

¿En dónde estaba su cabeza?

-Pero el pedido dice que quería la carne cocida.- insistió el chef retirando la boleta y enseñándosela a Hoseok por sobre el mostrador.

-Lo sé.- contestó culpable, frotando su frente.- Fue un error.

El chef frunció los labios, retirando el plato y dando la orden para que preparan otro.

No escuchó los pasos de Min Sung Wook tras él, ni se percató de su presencia hasta que su mano se posó en su hombro y lo volteó de un movimiento. Ahogó un gruñido cuando el mesón frío golpeó sus costillas.

-¿Qué significan estos errores?.- gruñó estirando su cuerpo por sobre él. Hoseok sabía que se llevaban por un par de años, y es por ello que lo trataba formalmente, pero siempre tenía esa mirada fría que lo hacía querer esquivarlo desde el momento en que lo contrató.- ¿Desde cuándo sientes que es tan fácil solucionarlo?

-Ya hablé con el chef.- farfulló mirando hacia las cocinas encendidas, cruzando una mirada con Yoongi, quien lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras cocinaba el nuevo pedido.

Apartó la vista.

-¿Y quién crees que queda mal?.- volvió a contestar, colocando un dedo sobre su pecho con más fuerza de la necesaria. Mordió su labio, asustado.- Es el restaurante.- agregó sin necesidad de esperar la respuesta, para luego marcharse a pasos rápidos al comedor.

Soltó el aire contenido de forma entrecortada, volteándose hacia el chef, sintiendo como si hubiese corrido una maratón, palpando posteriormente su pecho, como si temiera que su corazón se escapara.

-Listo el pedido.- susurró Yoongi dejando el plato frente a él.

Lo recogió.

No se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara otra vez.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas después de lo ocurrido.

La clientela había disminuido, así que se dirigió a la cocina para llenar los jarros metálicos con hielo para los siguientes tragos. Sentía como si sus manos pesaran y el dolor de sus hombros se aumentara luego de lo ocurrido.

Estaba totalmente avergonzado por todo. Siempre había sido un trabajador ejemplar y de pronto toda esta situación que había pasado se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza y no lo dejaba actuar.

Sin darse cuenta, su labio inferior se había adelantado más de la cuenta, colgando penosamente en su boca.

-Hoseok.

La voz de Yoongi detrás de él le hizo dar un sobresalto, y se volteó antes de seguir procesando más en su mente.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con lo que falta en la despensa?.- preguntó colocando una mano en su hombro, buscando su mirada, para luego caminar hacia la salida trasera. Hoseok aprovechó que sus manos estaban frías, y se golpeó las mejillas para espabilar.

El aire frío nocturno ayudó mucho más a hacerlo volver a su propio cuerpo. Subió sus mangas y caminó -trotó- hasta alcanzar a Yoongi, quien abría la entrada a la bodega.

Se posicionó detrás de él, alzando las manos para recibir las cajas que había comenzado a sacar, pero su sorpresa se aumentó cuando vio que las comenzó a colocar sobre un carro de carga y lo ignoraba monumentalmente.

-Eh...- susurró confundido.- Chef...

-Levanta esa tapa.- indicó con su cabeza, apuntando un plato oculto bajo una tapa circular sobre la mesa bajo el cerezo. Sus cejas se alzaron en curiosidad. No se había dado cuenta que eso estaba allí.

Apenas lo hizo, se encontró con dos pequeños pasteles sobre el plato, tenían crema tostada encima y el aroma era exquisito.

De pronto no estaba seguro si el aire que lo había congelado momentáneamente había sido el frío actual o un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda.

-Pruébalos por favor.- dijo dándole la espalda.- Intenté una nueva receta.

Hoseok abrió la boca dispuesto a discutir de vuelta. No estaba seguro tampoco de qué era lo que diría. Pero aún así, Yoongi le enseñó sus palmas, deteniéndolo.

-Eres mi comensal.- insistió sonriéndole. Y Hoseok jamás había visto esa expresión en su rostro. ¿Cómo es que no sonreía más seguido? Le quedaba muy bien.

Antes de percatarse, sus manos habían cogido uno de los pasteles, dándole una mordida, saboreando, fijando su vista en el suelo. Yoongi lo seguía con mirada mientras seguía ordenando lo necesario.

-Mmm...- soltó pensativo, colocando exageradamente su dedo índice sobre el mentón.- La galleta está un poco crujiente.- susurró mirando el pastel en su mano.- Y la crema pastelera se quemó un poco.

Yoongi frunció el ceño, chasqueando la lengua, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas. Negó con la cabeza realmente ofendido, y Hoseok no pudo aguantar soltar una carcajada ante tamaña escena.

-Oh espera.- soltó el chef dejando caer sus manos, viendo como Hoseok se apretaba el estómago, soltando chillidos para no reír tan fuerte.- Estabas tomándome el pelo.

-Chef.- rió aún tratando de guardar la compostura.- Está delicioso.- agregó dando otra mordida.- Hubieras visto tu cara.

Yoongi sonrió incrédulo, alzando una ceja, para luego dejar la última caja y cerrar la despensa. Colocándose detrás del carro de carga, inclinando su cuerpo hacia él para poder comenzar a cargarlo hacia la cocina.

-Es bueno que _tu_ cara haya cambiado.- le dijo mirándolo con su cabeza ladeada. Hoseok dejó de reír, mirándolo curioso.- Puedes entrar en un rato más, la mayor cantidad de comensales llegarán en una media hora.- agregó volviendo a sonreírle suavemente, para luego encaminarse hacia la entrada trasera.

Hoseok quiso creer que la calidez en su pecho fue provocada por ese último bocado de pastel.

 _Claro que fue el pastel,_ se regañó, _idiota._


End file.
